


The Son Of Laufey-King

by Captain_Rachel



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Jotun!Loki, Jotunheim, Jotunn!Loki, Weird Plot Bunnies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 01:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Rachel/pseuds/Captain_Rachel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki travels to Jötunheim in an attempt to learn more about himself and his family—because knowing that you are Laufey-King’s can only tell you half the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Son Of Laufey-King

**An Explanation:** This fic was inspired by [this gifset](http://birdblinder.tumblr.com/post/29333683158/blue-lips) which was taken from [this music video](http://youtu.be/HwyTY46UKbA). Basically I got a plot bunny and it latched on to me and refused to let go. Definitions for the various words used are at the end.

 

 

Jötunheim features heavily in the lore of Asgard. Tales are recited and songs are sun of the might of the Jötnar warriors. Children are frightened into bed by the thought of a Jötun coming to gobble them up and warriors dream of proving their might by fighting a Jötun and living to tell the tale.

There are hundreds, if not thousands of tales about Jötnar warriors… but there are no tales of Jötnar women. The women of Jötunheim do not appear in the lore of Asgard—not in spoken tales and not in song.

When Jötunheim and the Jötnar are mentioned in the lore of Asgard it is always as the enemy and always as warriors. There are no stories of Jötun maids being abducted or of Jötun queens taking up the sword to fight for their honor and the glory of their land. There are no comical tales about the ugliness of Jötnar women and there are no epic ballads extolling their beauty. No æsir can remember encountering one, not even during the War for Midgard, not even during the final battle, when Odin Allfather and the warriors of Asgard overran the ice palace of Laufey-King.

In the final battle of the War for Midgard there were many thousands of Jötnar warriors. Jötun—living, dying and dead—litter the memories of the æsir who stormed Laufey-King’s palace. But there were no Jötnar women among the male Jötnar warriors, no Jötnar maid (beautiful or ugly) in the palace and—perhaps most importantly—there was no Jötnun Queen standing by Laufey-King’s side when Odin Allfather accepted the Jötnar’s surrender and took the Casket of Ancient Winters.

There were no Jötnar women—not in the lore or in the memories of æsir warriors.

But there are stories where the Jötnar spring—fully formed and fully grown—from the ice and snow of Jötunheim. There are stories where Laufey-King and his ancestors carve their armies from the ice and bring the statues of life through some sorcery unknown to the æsir. Some warriors tell stories of seeing dying Jötnar turning into ice and snow as they breathed their last breath, others tell of Jötnar shattering like glass at the moment they died.

There are no Jötnar women—there are only stories of Jötnar emerging fully formed from the ice of Jötunheim… but the Odin Allfather had called Loki Laufrey _son_ and he did not emerge fully formed from the ice and snow of Jötunheim. The King of Asgard had found a Jötun babe in the temple of Laufey-King’s ice palace, a Jötun child who—when picked up by the Allfather—had assumed the coloring of an æsir.

So if there were no Jötnar women, if there were only stories of Jötnar emerging fully formed from the ice… then where had the Laufeyson come from? Where had the babe the Allfather had named Loki come from, if not a Jötun woman? And why was Loki Laufeyson so different not only from Laufey-Kin, but from other Jötnar? Why had he, the son of Laufey-King, been abandoned after the final battle?

These are the questions which drive Loki Laufeyson to break the chains which bind his magic and walk between the realms from Asgard to Jötunheim. The questions weigh upon his mind so much that the Laufeyson who once thought himself an Odinson does not notice how easy it is to remove the chains which were supposed to contain his magic. It takes Loki less time to travel between the realms then it would take Thor to fly from the Allfather’s palace to the the newly repaired Bifröst… it seems that only seconds after the chains drop from Loki’s wrists the Laufeyson is standing on a plateau which overlooks the ruins of Laufey-King’s palace.

The palace of Laufey-King has not been rebuilt since the War for Midgard… and perhaps it never will be. After all Laufey-King is dead and no Jötun has stepped forward and attempted to claim the title of King. From his perch high above Laufey’s Palace Loki can see the Jötnar moving among the rubble. Loki considers walking down the mountain and wonders how the Jötnar would react… a glance down at his hands reminds Loki that he still looks like an æsir. As Loki tries to figure out how to change from his æsir to his Jötun form he finds himself shivering.

But it is not the cold winds of Jötunheim which causes Loki Laufeyson to shiver… it is the sudden thought of the times he had stood in front of Laufey-King and the memory of ending the King of Jötunheim’s life. Loki wonders what Laufey-King would have done if he’d known that “Loki Odinson” was actually a member of his bloodline…

Shaking his head and reminding himself that such thinking is worse than useless Loki takes a single step towards the ruins of Laufey-King’s palace… only to stop dead in his tracks as a strange sound rises above the howling icy windws of Jötunheim. The sound which stops Loki and all but forces him to turn around and gaze away from Laufey-King’s palace is the sound of someone singing.

The song shouldn’t draw Loki’s attention, it shouldn’t shake the Laufeyson to the core of his being and make him take a deep breath. It is not even a proper song, at least not according to the standards which the æsir hold to—the song does not tell a story, it does not even have words. Instead this strange song which seems to float on the icy wind like the snow sounds like someone is humming along to a song whose lyrics they have forgotten.

In the song Loki can hear the howling winds of Jötunheim, sweeping across the mountains and down into the valleys, twisting and twirling above the frozen sea. He can almost see the Jötnar, emerging from the ice and snow, using their frost magic to build Laufey-King’s palace. It is almost like Loki Laufeyson watches as the Jötnar grow in power and number, till they cross the space between the realms and enter Midgard, intending to take the realm as their own.

Then Loki finds his voice joining the stranger in song—without words he sings of the other realms reacting to the Jötnar’s invasion of Midgard. His voice perfectly matches the stranger as the song continues and—without being completely aware of his own actions, Loki forgets the ruins of Laufey-King’s palace and walks into the howling wind, towards the source of the song.

As he sings without words Loki Laufeyson walks into the uncharted barren wastes of Jötunheim. He does not know for how long he walks, or how far his journey takes him from Laufey-King’s palace.

Loki sings of how the sir under Odin Allfather march on Jötunheim and the War for Midgard begins. As he sings he walks as if in a dream—untroubled by the snow which reaches up past his knees, the wind which should bite through him and the cold which would freeze an æsir solid within seconds. The only thing that Loki is aware of is the song and—for some reason—the fact that his body still resembles an æsir.

The song becomes a wailed lament as the Allfather leads the final push against Laufey-King. The palace falls, the Jötnar die and scatter to the winds as Laufey-King retreats into his defeat and… it starts to fall apart, the song seems to stumble as Odin Allfather takes the Casket of Ancient Winters away and Jötunheim…

Without warning the song stops. Loki stumbles and almost falls. Once he regains his footing Loki Laufeyson glance around himself, seeing nothing but a untouched snow in every direction… Loki cannot even trace the path of his own footsteps. Confused, Loki finds himself raising a hand to his trembling lips, struggling to understand how he could have been so possessed by a song. He wonders what he should do—if he should run back to Asgard or if he should simply turn back and head towards Laufey-King’s ruined palace. But before Loki can make a move he catch sight of something out of the corner of his eye and looks up…

There is a woman standing in the snow in front of him… a _Jötun_ woman. Her coloring is that of the Jötnar warriors Loki has encountered—but there is something more to it. Her eyes are a deeper red, the blue coloring of her skin is a shade darker. The lines which cross her skin seem to be more pronounced then even Laufey-King’s had been, but they are similar to the ones Loki has seen upon Jötnar warriors.

But unlike the male Jötnar whom Loki has seen in the past, the Jötun in front of him is petite—she is the same height as Loki. Her head is covered in fine long black hair, whose movement seems to be somewhat independent of the wind which whips around her and Loki. The other Jötnar that Loki has seen do not have a hair on their heads.

The Jötun woman is simply clothed. She wears a simple dress which appears to be made of animal skins—it has no sleeves and ends just above her knees. There are no shoes upon her feet and only a few bits of gold—some medallions sewn to her dress, a thick bracelet around her right wrist, a decorative belt around her waist and an golden chain which encircles her left ankle. The golden decorations remind Loki of the jewelry worn by Laufey-King.

Around the Jötun woman’s neck there is a necklace which, while far more plain then anything that Frigga possessed, draws Lokis’ attention more than his foster-mother’s jewelry eve has. It is a simple string of green beads, with a large white stone in the center. The center stone burns with the same white light Loki had glimpsed in the heart of the Casket of Ancient Winters.

The Jötun woman stares at him, her hair whipping around her face as the wind howls around the two of them. Loki feels frozen solid, like a statue carved from the snow and ice of Jötunheim. His heart stops for a second when the woman starts to walk towards him, all the while holding Loki’s gaze.

The Jötun woman stops within arms reach of Loki and reaches out—Loki does not realize that he is mirroring the action until she places her hand in his. The wind seems to scream as it wraps around them and Loki watches as his hand beings to turn blue. It’s as if he can feel the color, his natural color, creeping up his arm and washing over his body. He blinks and knows that his eyes are Jötun red, that he no longer looks like an æsir. The wind, highlighted by the snowflakes it carries along, seems to twist and turn around Loki and the woman’s hands—for a second Loki swears he can see symbols in the swirling snow, symbols which he can no read but somehow remembers. Gently the woman grasps Loki’s hand—unlike the embrace of a æsir there is no warmth in her touch, but rather a comforting and strangely familiar coolness.

“Loki...” The woman whispers as she studies him. Her eyes narrow slightly for a second, her gaze seeming to cut through Loki and look at everything he is before her lips turn up in a tightly controlled smile. “It is a good name.”

Loki knows without having to ask.

“Mother.” Loki whispers… but the second the word slips past his lips he knows that there is more—that he is missing something very important. Loki stares at his mother, feeling as if he too can look at her an see all that she is…

 _There are no Jötnar women._ The harsh wind seems to whisper Loki’s own earlier thoughts and he glances at the symbols swirling in the wind around them, at the glow of the necklace his mother wears… and he knows.

“Jötunheim.” Loki gasps. “You… but how are you Jötunheim?”

“There is the place and there is the spirit of the place. For as long as the Jötnar have called this place their home I have been their realm… it is the same for Asgard, Midgard and all the worlds which are connected by Ygdrasil.”

“Then all the Jötnar are your children.” Loki starts to pull away, only for his mother to reach out and place her hands on his shoulder, preventing him from moving and actually pulling him closer.

“No. _You_ are my child Loki. You, and you alone, are Jötunheimjarson.”

It is as if a weight lifts off Loki’s chest. It is a strange relief t know that—while he was never truly Loki Odinson—is is not just the son of Laufey-King, but Loki Jötunheimjarson. He is the child of the Jötnar King and the Jötnar’s homeland…

For the first time since he discovered his Jötun heritage Loki looks down at his blue skin and does not feel disgust at it’s hue. But there is something he still does not understand… if he is the only Jötunheimjarson, then where do the Jötnar warriors whom the æsir fear come from?

“But there are no Jötnar women.”

“There are no Jötnar women and there are no Jötnar men.” Jötunheim explains. “The Jötnar form their heirs from the snow and ice. They breathe life into these statues and a new Jötun is born.”

“But if I am your son and the son of Laufey-King, then why was I cast aside?” Loki asks, feeling tears rolling down his face. “Why I was abandoned when the æsir marched on my father’s palace?”

“Loki… Laufey-King and I did not cast you aside or abandon you.” Jötunheim whispers as she steps forward and wraps her arms around Loki. “Your birth was seen as an omen of victory. It was thought you were to be the spirit of a new Jötnar land which would emerge after the Jötnar defeated the æsir… but the Jötnar were defeated and Laufey-King’s palace was overrun by the æsir warriors. I watched from the shadows as Odin Allfather forced Laufey-King to bow to him and took the Casket of Ancient Winters. I had you in my arms Loki as the Allfather took away any hope the Jötnar and I had of a future.”

Loki remembers the song which had led him to his mother. He remembers how the song seemed to stumble when the Allfather had taken the Casket of Ancient Winters...

“But the Jötun and Laufey-King still lived. Why leave me to the Allfather and the æsir when you and the Jötnar endured?”

“Without the Casket the Jötnar can never recover from the War for Midgard.” Jötunheim whispers, pull back just enough so that she can reach up and cup Loki’s face. “The Casket gave the Jötnar the ability to craft their heirs and give them life. By taking the Casket of Ancient Winters the Allfather took our future… as Laufey’s son—as _my_ son—there was no future for you among the Jötnar. Had you grown up in the palace of Laufey-King you would never have been able to become a powerful sorcerer, or to see the other realms.”

“You did what you thought best.” Loki whispers. He intends to say more, to apologize for killing Laufey-King and attempting to destroy Jötunheim, but before he can speak Loki’s mother place a finger against his lips.

“I regret leaving you Loki—I regret many things.” She tells him. “I should have tried to visit you, I should have spoken out against the Alfather when he took the Casket from Laufey-King… but my regrets cannot help us to survive. You must return to Asgard and I must do what I can for the Jötnar.”

“Mother…” Loki embraces Jötunheim. “I swear I will bring the Casket back to the Jötnar.”

“Loki—the Allfather will not allow it.” Jötunheim sighs. “With the Casket of Ancient Winters the Jötnar would be too powerful. Odin Allfather fears that returning the Casket will lead to the Jötnar launching a new war against either Midgard or Asgard.”

“I can not abandon you—not after all that I have done.” Loki whipers as the two step apart, breaking their embrace. “I am Loki Jötunheimjarson, what would you have me do?”

“Survive.” His mother replies, tears gathering in the corner of her eyes. “I would have you survive and even if Jötunheim falls.”

There is nothing which Loki can say in response. So instead he takes a step back and watches as his mother silently nods to him in farewell and walks off into the howling wind. Her feet leave no mark upon the blanket of snow and it takes only a few seconds for her to vanish from view.

Once Jötunheim has vanished Loki turns and walks back the way he came, back to the plateau which overlooks the ruins of his father’s palace. In silence Loki Jötunheimjarson looks down at the palace, then he looks at his own arm, remembering the battle that Thor had dragged him into, the battle which had shown him his true form for the first time. Loki’s gaze traces the scar like marks of his Jötun form as he thinks of Jötunheim, of Laufey-King, of Asgard and of Odin Allfather. He remembers the sorrow in his mother’s song and the glow of the Casket of Ancient Winters.

Then, while still looking like the Jötun he is, Loki who once thought himself an Odinson walks between the realms and returns to Asgard and the Allfather’s Palace. Loki  pauses only a few seconds in his room, to assume the coloring of an æsir and put on the chains which are supposed to bind his magic. Before Loki can do this, before he can leave his room and head towards Odin’s Throne Room so that he may speak with the Allfather, the doors to Loki’s chamber open and Queen Frigga enters.

Loki has not spoken with his foster mother since his return to Asgard. He has only seen her twice—once when he and Thor returned and once when Odin Allfather placed the chains on Loki’s arms and attempted to bind his magic. Loki’s relationship with Frigga is complicated—he cares for her as a mother and believes she did the best she could to love him and Thor equally… but it hurts to think that she knew of his Jötun heritage and did not tell him.

Loki starts to greet Frigga as is befitting of her status as Odin Allfather’s wife and Queen of Asgard… only to find himself staring in silent shock at Frigga. There is something different about his foster mother—something which he has never noticed before, something which, prior to this day, he doubts he would have been _able_ to see.

There are symbols swimming in the air around Frigga, the same symbols which had swirled with the snow in the winds that wrapped around Loki and Jötunheim less then hour ago. Loki, who still wears his naturaly blue skin, stares at his foster mother, who stares back in something between shock and sorrow.

“Asgard.” Loki whispers and Frigga slowly nods in acceptance of who—or perhaps it should be _what_ —she is.

“You are not a new Jötunheim…” Frigga muses as she closes the door behind her and steps further into her foster son’s room. “I would have sensed that the second Odin Allfather placed you in my arms.”

“I am Jötunheim’s son by Laufey-King.” Loki replies, making no move to hide his Jötun form from his foster mother’s gaze.

“I have not seen nor spoke with Jötunheim since before the War…” Frigga muses. “How does she fare?”

“She is dying.” Loki replies, making no attempt to soften the blow—his words cause Frigga to take a step back, as if she has been dealt a physical blow. Loki can see that the news both shocks and deeply saddens the spirit of Asgard.

“But…” Frigga stumbles over her words. “But the Jötnar endure and the land… the land is as it ever was.”

“The Casket of Ancient Winters is gone.” Loki replies, not moving from his position next to his bed, where the chains which the Allfather used to bind his magic lie all but forgotten. He can tell without having to ask that Queen Frigga does not see the connection between the Casket and the fate of Jötunheim. “The Jötnar are not like the æsir, they require magic to replenish those who fell during the War for Midgard and during the subsequent attacks on Jötunheim.”

“Loki… what are you going to do?” Frigga asks, slowly walking forward to peer at the Jötunheimjarson.

“I cannot leave my mother to die.” Loki replies. “If the Allfather refuses my request… then I shall return to Jötunheim. I am not just a Jötunheimjarson, I am a Laufeyson. I have a responsibility to the Jötnar.”

There is a moment of silence and Loki is stuck by the look upon his foster mother’s face. Queen Frigga—the spirit of Asgard—looks almost _proud_ of Loki’s determination to help Jötunheim. Loki opens his lips, intending to try and get Frigga to aid him in his quest to return the Casket of Ancient Winters to his mother and his people.

“Odin Allfather is visiting Álfheimr and Thor Odinson is on Midgard.” Queen Frigga says, cutting off anything Loki could say. “I should ask the spirit of Álfheimr, or perhaps one of the Midgard spirits to return when they do—it has been many years since I have spoken with another one of my kind.”

Without saying another word Queen Frigga, spirit of Asgard, turns and walks away from Loki Jötunheimjarson, closing the door to his chamber behind her. It takes Loki a second to realize that, as his foster mother was leaving his chambers, he had heard the soft sound of something metallic striking the ground. Curious, he glances around and quickly locates the source of the noise—on the ground where Queen Frigga had stood there is a golden ring lying on the ground.

Loki picks up the ring and gasps when he sees the mark it bears. The golden ring in his hand bears the mark of Odin Allfather—it is the signet ring which the Allfather had given to Queen Frigga when they were wed. But what is more important to Loki is that the ring caries within it the magic of Odin Allfather, which will open the doors of the Allfather’s vault. Queen Frigga, his foster mother, the spirit of Asgard has given Loki Jötunheimjarson the means to enter the vault, where the Casket of Ancient Winters is kept.

Within seconds Loki is standing in Odin Allfather’s Vault, wearing Frigga’s ring and staring at the Casket of Ancient Winters. Slowly, hesitantly, Loki reaches out and places his right hand on top of the Casket. His hand flushes blue and Loki actually finds himself whimpering—he can feel the power of the Casket, like frozen ice has surrounded his heart. For an æsir such a feeling would be horrible, but for Loki it feel a million times better then a warm embrace. It feels like when Jötunheim embraced him and his entire body is singing the strange song which had lead him to his mother.

Already he can hear a change in the song—where once there was despair and a gathering sense of doom, now there is a note of hope in the song. Loki wonders if his mother can feel the change, if Jötunheim knows that her son is returning with the Casket of Ancient Winters.

With a smile on his face Loki quickly “vanishes” the Casket, secreting it away so that it is not quite so obvious that he is carrying one of Odin Allfather’s most valued treasures. After this task is completed Loki hesitates for a second, before he places Queen Frigga’s ring on the pedestal where the Casket of Ancient Winters had been sitting. Loki contemplates taking the secret paths between the realms to reach Jötunheim—but such an action does not seem fitting. He is bringing the Casket of Ancient Winters back to Jötunheim and walking away from not only Asgard but Odin Allfather.

So instead of traveling the secret paths between the realms, Loki simply walks out of Odin’s Palace and, pausing only to ensure his skin is æsir pale and an illusion is placed over his arms so that it appears his magic is still bound, he starts to walk towards the Bifröst. There are only a few æsir who know that Loki was responsible for the Jötnar attacking Odin Allfather while he was in the grips of the Odinsleep. No one, aside from the royal family, knows that Loki is a Jötun… the æsir know that Loki committed a great crime on Midgard and they know that his magic has been bound as punishment.

Many æsir stare at Loki whom they think is Odinson as he walks past, but none challenge him or ask him where he is going. Not even when Loki steps on to the Rainbow Bridge does anyone step forward to challenge or question him… of course Heimdall is standing in the doorway at the end of the Rainbow Bridge. When Loki reaches the end of the bridge and finds himself a few steps away from the Bifröst Guardian he bows and remains silent as Heimdall studies him.

Heimdall does not speak, but after some time he nods and walks past Loki, leaving him in control of the Biföst Bridge. Loki turns to take a last look at Asgard and Heimdall, who is also looking at the Allfather’s Palace.

“Thank you Heimdall.” Loki whispers, before he turns away from Heimdall and Asgard, discards his æsir appearance and steps into the Biföst. When he steps out Loki is in the same place where he had landed with Thor, Sif and the Warriors Three—a short distance from the ruins of Laufey-King’s Palace. Taking a deep breath Loki starts to walk towards his father’s palace, following the path that Thor had one taken.

By the time Loki reaches Laufey-King’s palace he has attracted the attention of close to a hundred Jötnar warriors. He can hear them whispering among themselves, wondering who and—perhaps more importantly— _what_ he is. No Jötun steps forward from the small crowd of warriors, no Jötun attempts to stop Loki until he reaches what was once the throne room of Laufey-King. At this point a Jötun who is missing all but two fingers on his left hand steps forward to stand in front of and tower over Loki.

“Who are you?” The Jötun asks. “What business have you here?”

“I am the son of Laufey-King.” Loki replies, glaring up at the Jötun warrior. “I have come to claim my birthright.”

“Laufey-King had no sons.” One of the assembled Jötnar grumbles and there are murmurs of agreement from the crowd. Soon the crowd is shouting at Loki and at each other. Just as the assembled Jötnar seem to be about to come to blows a sudden hush falls over the crowd and all the Jötnar’s attention turns towards something behind Loki—who does not need to look behind him to know what has silenced the Jötnar. After all, he can hear the song of Jötunheim. He can hear the voice of his mother even before she speaks.

“Laufey-King had a son, born at the height of the War for Midgard.” Jötunheim tells the assembled Jötnar, who silently part ranks to allow her passage through the crowd to where Loki stands. As she walks towards him Loki turns towards her, nodding silently in greeting. When Jötunheim reaches Loki’s side she reaches out and places a hand on his shoulder. “Sent away from the approaching æsir army and hidden… but now he has returned.”

“I am Loki, son of Laufey-King and Jötunheim.” Before Loki even mentions his father’s name the Jötnar have begun to bow. By the time he has finished speaking he and Jötunheim are the only ones standing in the ruins of Laufey-King’s palace. The song of Jötunheim is almost deafening and seems to beat in time with Loki’s heart and the pulsing of the Casket of Ancient Winters, which Loki can feel as if he is currently holding the ancient artifact.

“I wanted you to survive.” Jötunheim whispers.

“I am a Jötunheimjarson and a Laufeyson.” Loki replies in an equally soft voice as he notices that the kneeling Jötnar seem to be watching Jötunheim, waiting for her to speak, to pass judgement. “I have a duty to you and to the Jötnar—if you are to perish then I shall perish with you, be it as a Jötun King or as a commoner.”

Jötunheim stares at her son for a second before she turns towards the assembled Jötnar. Her hand slips off Loki’s shoulder and both of her hands rise to her throat, to touch against her necklace. There is a flash of light and then a crown crafted from ice with a few gold ornaments and jewels in Jötunheim’s hands.

“Hail Loki-King!” Jötunheim cries out as she places the crown on Loki’s head. Her cry is echoed by the Jötnar, who rise to their feet as they cheer.

“I have a gift from Asgard.” Loki whispers to his mother, who looks at him in confusion. With a smirk on his face Loki twists his hands and reveals the Casket of Ancient Winters, which brings a joyful cry to the lips of Jötunheim and the Jötnar. He offers the Casket to his mother, who touches it gently before taking hold of the handles and raising it above her head. The Casket seems to explode—light streams out from the Casket of Ancient Winters and the palace of Laufey-King begins to repair itself, to become the palace of Loki-King.

As Loki stands at Jötunheim’s side, surrounded by the Jötnar and watching the palace rise from the ruins, he finds himself thinking of Odin Allfather. He remembers what the King of Asgard had told Loki and Thor all those years ago… _both of you were born to be Kings._ He thinks of Frigga’s signet ring which is now sitting in the Allfather’s vault and he wonders how Odin Allfather will react to the news that Loki who was once called Odinson, who is the son of Laufey-King and Jötunheim, not only possesses the Casket of Ancient Winters, but is now King of the Jötnar.

**Author's Note:**

> Definitions  
> Jötunheim – the world  
> Jötun – the people (singular)  
> Jötnar – the people (plural)  
> Asgard - the world  
> æsir - the people (singular and plural)  
> Midgard - Earth  
> Bifröst - the raindbow bridge / transport  
> (X)son – son of (X), with X = the father.  
> (X)jarson – son of (X), with X = the mother.


End file.
